


And Then They Were Roommates

by slipperymounts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Clay | Dream Misses GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Mpreg, Omega Verse, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperymounts/pseuds/slipperymounts
Summary: In which George finds himself pregnant from an ex who moved to another country and his roommates stuck caring for the pregnant omega he loves, forced to watch him carry someone elses baby.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 15





	And Then They Were Roommates

George didn't think much of it when he started feeling a bit odd. He was eating more, feeling oddly sluggish and just sleeping more then normal. 

And now George was sitting in the bathroom, staring at five positive pregnancy tests while a worried alpha sat on his bed outside the bathroom door. 

"What do they say? It's been 3 minutes! They should have the results in by now!" Dream called out, humming to himself.

George didn't reply. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing then and there.

Soon enough, the omega had opened the door and the moment Dream saw the small males frown, his face fell. He quickly got up and went past George, staring at the pregnancy test.

Five tests, all with two bright pink lines indicating that George was indeed pregnant. 

George didn't know what to do. He felt like apologizing? It was odd and he felt stupid for it, but he couldn't stop saying sorry. Dream had shaken his head, sighing and just holding George closely. "You'll be fine." He reassured.

When George had left to curl up in bed, Dream took a moment to think.

The man he loved was pregnant with someone elses baby and he would have to sit and watch while it grew.


End file.
